


Wedding Day

by YourOnlySenpai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Bisexual Dave Strider, Canon Era, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Relationships, Canon Universe, Dave Strider Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Davekat Week, Earth C (Homestuck), Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Homestuck References, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Random & Short, Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider are Siblings, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, The Homestuck Epilogues, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOnlySenpai/pseuds/YourOnlySenpai
Summary: Dave and Karkat attend Rose and Kanaya's wedding and Dave finally buckles down to do something he and the others have been waiting far too long for. (Also, Dave walks Rose down the aisle and that makes my little heart happy.)
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde & Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Wedding Day

“Dave, you’re fucking stupid.”

“It’s not my fault my dad was a piece of shit who didn’t teach me anything but how to avoid plush puppet ass whenever the situation presented itself.”

“And it’s not my fault my lusus was a literal crab and only ever ate dead things and screeched at me, yet I know how to tie a fucking tie.”

Dave let Karkat step between him and the mirror so he could fix the mess of a tie around his neck. He grinned a little as he watched Karkat work, noticing how he chewed his lip when focusing and mumbled bitterly to himself when zoning out. That was something he took after spending so much time with Dave. 

“There. Done.”

The red fabric was done perfectly around his neck and Karkat reached up to fix the collar of his dress shirt over it. He then let his hands slip down his shoulders and rest on his chest and he looked up. 

“I don’t understand why you have to wear your shades for this.”

“You know exactly why.”

“You’re the only one who cares, you know.”

Dave’s eyes rolled back behind his glasses and he sighed softly. 

“Dude, I know. Can we drop it and just take note of how awesome I look in this suit? I mean, how is this  _ not  _ getting you all hot and bothered right now?”

Karkat groaned and shoved his head against his chest, following with an exasperated sigh. 

“You are just really full of it today, aren’t you?”

“You’re not denying it.”

“Do you really need me to confirm that this suit is sexy as all fuck on you? Can’t you stroke your own ego in your spare time?”

Dave chuckled then and Karkat was biting back a smile as he faced downward.

“I mean, I am going to be the one walking Rose down the aisle, so some confirmation that I look good would be nice.”

“Dave, trust me.” Karkat then moved to look up at him. He was already in his own black suit and gray tie. Having never worn such attire in front of Dave before, he found himself admiring what he had managed to make his own from the privacy of his dark glasses. Karkat could feel his eyes whenever he stared but said nothing against it. “I wouldn’t let you go out looking like shit. Not for your sake, but for Rose’s and Kanaya’s.”

“That’s good enough for me.” Dave dipped down a little to kiss him sweetly and Karkat was quick to reciprocate, his hands remaining on his chest. He was careful not to mess up any part of his appearance. Though neither of them would admit it out loud unless in a  _ certain  _ mood, they both wanted to savor the outfits they both donned. 

Rose was watching from the doorway, already in dress and veil. She found herself smiling, not quite catching everything they said but adoring their interaction. Rose had watched them both grow their relationship very closely, her psychological analyses proving themselves surprisingly accurate over time. But she was just happy for them, and for Dave especially, who grew up very poorly and had very little support. She was glad that he had Karkat, and that Karkat had him. It killed her to wait for their wedding, but Dave had yet to even pop the question and the anticipation was becoming far too much for their own good. 

Dave had confided in her and Roxy plenty of times in the past regards to the topic. Karkat had made it clear that the proposals in his favorite romcoms, especially the human ones that mainly John had introduced him to, were heart-wrenching and something he only ever dreamed of. Dave had watched him go wide-eyed and felt him cling onto his arm tighter and he took careful notes in his head about each scene to try and create the most perfect proposal he could. Rose and Roxy had put in their own ideas and expressed their excitement for him and he still kept the ring with him when he could, sometimes in his wallet or in the box in his backpack if he could. The idea of it scared him which was understandable to them all but it was a long time coming. Rose hoped that Dave could grow the courage to finally do it himself after seeing her wedding. 

After Dave and Karkat broke apart, both of them smiling a bit, Rose knocked twice on the door and stepped in. Their heads turned quickly and Dave took a step back to put a bit of space between him and Karkat. She closed the door behind her.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything of importance.”

“Woah, Rose, you look…” Dave’s eyes widened, his eyebrows raising a bit being the only indicator. Karkat’s jaw had hit the floor. “You look amazing, holy shit. You got the perfect dress.”

“Thank you, Dave. It took quite a lot of deliberation, but I’m pleased with the dress I went with. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Kanaya is gonna have a field day with this. So are the photographers.”

“That is the idea, though I have a feeling Kanaya’s dress may have me beat by a landslide. But who am I to say? I am a bit biased.”

“Is it almost time?”

She gave a short nod. Dave looked over at Karkat again, who also gave a nod in understanding. 

“Karkat, your seat is in the front, beside Dave’s. Left side.”

“Thanks, Rose.”

He went over, standing on his toes and giving Dave a kiss on the cheek before leaving. He started after him subconsciously and Rose giggled.

“When are you going to propose?”

“Fuck, I don’t know, man.” He reached up, rubbing the back of his neck and turning his head off to the side. His cheeks had turned a light shade of pink. “I totally want to obviously. I’m just way too fucking nervous. Why is it that we can fight for our lives for so many years and it’s proposing to my goddamn boyfriend, who isn’t going to say ‘no’, that scares the absolute shit out of me?”

“It’s a scary thing, Dave. I mean, I knew Kanaya wasn’t going to reject me but I was still terrified. But you’re right. Karkat most definitely will say ‘yes’. He loves you.”

“I know. I just don’t want to fuck it up.”

“You’re putting too much pressure on yourself. Whatever you do, he’s going to be telling the story of it up until his last breath. We’re all dying for you two to get married already. One day, you’re just going to have to go for it. No matter what, it’ll end up fine.”

Dave let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

Rose reached out and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Usually, they wouldn’t share more than a short hug. Dave’s pretty sure that’s literally it, actually. But emotions were high now that it was such a significant moment in all of their lives, so the touch didn’t feel awkward or out of place as it would have. He smiled warmly.

“Thanks, Rose.”

“Don’t mention it. Now, I believe I have a marriage to get to.”

Dave chuckled and nodded, holding out his arm for her to take, which she did. 

“Yeah, let’s get you to your soon-to-be wife.”

Karkat wasn’t sure where to look when Rose was finally coming down the aisle, holding onto Dave’s arm. Both of them were smiling brightly. No one could tell where Dave was looking, but Rose had her eyes on Kanaya. Karkat was struggling between wanting to admire Rose, with her dress and makeup and overall beauty that he had always seen in her, or his boyfriend, with his literal wedding attire and looking more stunning than ever. 

Rose insisted that Dave hug her when they got to the front and he whispered something to her that made her giggle quietly, then he went to take his seat beside Karkat, who immediately moved to hug his arm instead. 

“Man, I’ve just got all the bitches clinging onto me today, don’t I?” Dave grinned. Karkat smacked his arm playfully to get him to shut up before leaning more into him and resting his head against his shoulder. Dave kissed his head and they both turned to pay attention to the ceremony. 

Everything about it made Karkat’s heart ache in the best possible way. While admiring the decor, his mind wandered to the possible decorations for his own wedding, which he hoped to see soon. He thought about seeing Dave up under the altar while he made his way down the aisle because he  _ knew _ Dave would rather die than walk down and have all the attention on him exclusively. That was fine by him. Karkat wanted that experience more than anything. Well, anything other than actually marrying Dave.

He thought about how both of his hands would feel in Dave’s, and how the ring would slowly warm around their fingers, and how it would finally feel to kiss him as his husband rather than something less, and how it would feel to hear everyone cheering for something that has been so expected of them for far too long and something they had been dying for themselves. He thought about how happy he would be walking out from the ceremony with Dave, hand-in-hand, then heading back to their dressing room and-

Kanaya and Rose had gone back to theirs and Karkat’s daydream ended. He had paid attention to the wedding of course, listened to every word of their vows, and wrote his own privately in his head, but he didn’t remember when he stood and cheered with the others.

“Hey,” Dave spoke up, his hand on Karkat’s lower back to get his attention. “Wanna step away for a little bit while everyone waits for them to get back?”

“Yeah,” Karkat responded, turning to face him. He reached out towards Dave’s now slightly outstretched hand, taking it and lacing their fingers. “I’m not used to being around so many people now.”

“Me neither. I love everyone, but holy shit.” They began walking away from the ceremony area, which was atop a small hill, and Dave led them towards a little river that reflected the light of the sunset. “I guess this is what we get for being hermits for years. No pun intended or anything.”

“Uh-huh, yeah. Sure.”

Karkat let him lead the way. There were a few benches strewn about the edge of the river, where it had been lined with a railing and the ground before the bank replaced with a brick path. It was peaceful and quiet and they could faintly hear chatter from inside the giant cabin the rest of the wedding was taking place in. They sat down together on one of the benches, looking out at the horizon. 

They sat close, Karkat again hugging Dave’s arm tight and resting his head against him. Dave had his other hand in his pocket, fumbling nervously with the velvety box inside. It had been stabbing his leg all evening, so finally proposing and getting the dumb box out of his pocket was one motivator. There were a million more, of course.

They sat in comfortable silence, admiring the water as it sparkled under the darkening sky. Stars hid among hues of pink and purple and fading blues. Dave knew that it would go without saying that if he said ‘yes’, they would save the news for later to give Kanaya and Rose their special day, so it wasn’t the fact that they were at a wedding that was stopping him. 

It was the sheer terror in his chest.

He took a deep breath and finally pulled his arm from Karkat’s grasp, fully bringing the box from his pocket. He shifted towards the edge of the bench, ready to get to one knee when appropriate. He was definitely taking his glasses off, too. He wasn’t about to hide from him when doing something so major. His heart pounded and he wouldn’t be surprised if Karkat said that he could hear it. But he looked clueless towards Dave’s actions and turned his gaze from the river to him. Dave could see the ripples in the water reflecting in his eyes now instead and it only made his chest tighter. 

“Hey, I… want to ask you something.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I have a bunch of Davekat one-shots on my page and collected into one multiple-chapter story if you want to check them out! Please leave suggestions for more one-shots in the comments, I would love to write more! Thank you for reading!


End file.
